militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
152nd Infantry Regiment (United States)
The 152nd Infantry Regiment "Fit to Fight" is an infantry regiment of the United States Army. Historically it has been associated with the 38th Infantry Division, and served with that division in World War I and World War II. Its predecessor units trace their history to Indiana units which served during the American Civil War. Lineage and honors The 2nd Infantry, Indiana National Guard, was called into Federal service 25 March 1917; and mustered into Federal service 20 April 1917 at Jeffersonville. Drafted into Federal service 5 August 1917.United States Army via 152nd Infantry Lineage and Honors, accessed December 2013. Reorganized and redesignated 1 October 1917 as the 152d Infantry and assigned to the 38th Division. Demobilized 8 March 1919 at Camp Zachary Taylor, Kentucky. Consolidated in 1921 with the 137th Field Artillery (organized in 1846); consolidated unit reorganize in the Indiana National Guard as the 152d Infantry and assigned in the 38th Division; Headquarters Federally recognized 15 November 1921 at Indianapolis. (Location of Headquarters changed 13 February 1932 to Fort Wayne; on 19 April 1938 to Indianapolis.) Inducted into Federal service 17 January 1941 at home stations. (38th Division redesignated 10 February 1942 as 38th Infantry Division.) Inactivated 9 November 1945 at Camp Anza, Calf. Reorganized (less 3d Battalion) and Federally recognized 23 May 1947 with headquarters at Evansville 3rd Battalion 137th Field Artillery reorganized and Federally recognized 30 December 1947 as the 293d Infantry hereafter separate lineage.) Reorganized 1 February 1959 as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System consist of the 1st and 2d Battle Groups, elements of the 38th Infantry Division. Reorganized 1 March 1963 to of HHC (New Albany), Co A (New Albany), Co B (Tell City), Co C (Salem). Reorganized 1 November 1965 as 2d Battalion (Mechanized) to consist of HHC (-) (Shelbyville), HHC (Greensburg), Co A (-) (Seymour), Co A (Connersville), Co B (-) (Martinsville), Co B (Columbus), Co C (-) (Salem), Co C (Scottsburg). Reorganized 1 December 1967 to consist of HHC (Shelbyville), Co A (-) (Richmond), Co A (Connersville), Co B (Martinsville), Co C (New Castle). Reorganized and redesignated 1 February 1972 with Co A (-) (Richmond) and Co A as Spt Co (Connersville). (Location of Headquarters (2d Battalion) (Mechanized) changed 1 March 1977 to Camp Atterbury; on 1 November 1979 to Columbus) Reorganized and redesignated 1 September 1987 with Spt as Co E (AA) (Connersville) and organized Co D (Connersville) Reorganized and redesignated 1 April 1995 with the Location of Headquarters changed to Marion Indiana, HHC (Marion), Co A (Warsaw), Co B (Winchester), Co C (New Castle), Co D (Muncie), Co E (Connersville). Iraq War service in Al Anbar From October 2006 to September 2007, a company of the regiment saw extensive combat in Ramadi and Fallujah, Iraq. This company and its parent battalion were administratively assigned to the 38th Infantry Division, but operationally assigned to the 76th Infantry Brigade (Separate) just prior to the mobilization and deployment of 2006–2007. Originally known as Company A, 2nd Battalion (Mechanized), 152nd Infantry Regiment, the unit became an expeditionary force with members from all companies in the battalion, and was renamed Headquarters, and Headquarters Company (-), and would come to be known as "Team Gator". Upon arrival in Al Anbar Province, the unit was operationally assigned to the 1st Brigade, 1st Armored Division's "Ready First Combat Team" and conducted extensive joint patrols and enemy clearing operations in both the Ramadi and Fallujah Area of Operations during the some of the most intense fighting of the 2006–2007 campaign. One platoon would be assigned under the tactical control of U.S. Marine Corps Regimental Combat Teams in the Fallujah AO, with the rest of the company being assigned to the Ready First Brigade in Ramadi. The company would also have a platoon from the Minnesota National Guard under its operational control. When the Ready First Brigade departed Ramadi, the company would be assigned to a new brigade, 1st Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division (Raider Brigade), and it would participate in major clearing operations during the Surge of 2007. It was also during this time that the company would be reconsolidated in Ramadi when the Fallujah platoon was returned to the operational control of its company headquarters. Team Gator, or the "Cyclones" as they were known by their call sign, opened 8 new police stations in Al Anbar Province, including western, southern, and eastern Ramadi; as well as in and around the Falllujah AO. During the process, the unit participated in 8 battalion sized enemy clearing operations, conducted hundreds of joint patrols with Iraqi Security Forces, and was credited with the capture of over 100 insurgents, and an unknown number killed. Company personnel received 27 Purple Hearts, and suffered one soldier killed in action, Staff Sergeant Bradley D. King, who was killed on 2 April 2007, by an improvised explosive device during a raid on a known insurgent bomb maker's house in the village of Fuhaylat, southwest of Fallujah. Soldiers of the unit earned 27 Bronze Stars, with two for Valor. The company received the Naval Unit Commendation and the Meritorious Unit Commendation. The company had many soldiers who committed numerous acts of heroism that have not been truly known to this day. The unit is second only to Company D Rangers for being the most decorated and combat experienced company sized element in the Indiana Army National Guard since World War II. References Category:Infantry regiments of the United States Army Category:Infantry regiments of the United States Army National Guard